La melodia del amor
by luis -ra
Summary: Hinata se le confiesa a Naruto este le dice que solo la ve como amiga que esta confundido Hinata dolida decide irse de la aldea por 1año a estudiar canto en la tierras de los vientos Naruto se da cuenta que la ama pero ya es demaciado tarde Hinata llega a la escuela y conoce una banda musical y se une ademas un ninja que se obseciona con ella (que pasara leanlo y averiguenlo)
1. Chapter 1

Este es otros de mi fic espero que lo apollen como a de verdad te amo

Quiero agregar que Sasuke regreso, a la Aldea despues de vencer a Orochimaru y ahora es novio de Sakura.

= LA MELODIA DE AMOR=

(Dejen reviews malos o buenos)Perdon la ortografia

Capitulo 1:Confecion de amor

Era un lindo día en la Aldea de konoha, Naruto estaba en Ichiraku comiendo un poco de ramen con su equipo Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura Termina de comer y se va para ir a su casa.y Sasuke y dice

- Te veo después Sakura-dijo el pelinegro.

-OK nos vemos en la noche-dijo la pelirosa (que ese día Susuke y Sakura tenían una cena)

-Adios Sakura-dijo un rubio mientras comia unos fideos.

-Adios Naruto-dijo la ojiverde-Y por favor no hables con la boca llena.

(:::::)

En ese mismo instante Sakura sale de Ichiraku iba caminado por las calles pero se detiene cuando de pronto ve a Hinata sentada en un banco en el parque pensando.

-Hola hinata como estas?-dice la ojiverde mientras se le acercaba.

- Hola Sakura pu… pues yo estaba pensando.-dijo la Hyuga con timides.

(Sakura sonrie y dice)-En Naruto?

Hinata (se sonroja y le dice)- Como lo supiste

-Vamos para nadie es un secreto-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa- Que estas enamorada de el desde que éramos niños

-Yo… yo… siempre lo he amado -decía hinata con la cara súper roja.

-Hinata tienes que decírselo-decia la ojiverde mirando a su amiga.

-OH no Sakura yo no puedo-decia Hinata triste- No soportaría si el me rechazara.

-Hinata debes decírselo-decia la pelirosa- Si no se lo dices el muy tonto de Naruto no se dará cuenta nunca- Es tan distraído.

(Hinata sonríe un poco,) Si Naruto-kun es muy distraído.

- Se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de el,-decia la pelirosa- Mira Hinata debes decírselo así el podrá indagar en su corazón y averiguar que es lo que siente por ti, si no se lo dices nunca sabrás si te ama o solo te ve como amiga.

-Esta bien intentare decírselo-dijo la peliazul con mas seguridad.

Eso esta mejor, sabes Hinata-dijo la pelirosa- Naruto es como mi hermano- Y nada me daría mas gusto que se enamorara de ti- Que eres tan linda y tan buena, eres la chica perfecta para el, harían una linda pareja.

-Gracias Sakura te prometo que lo intentare-decia la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-OK bueno Hinata me voy-dijo la pelirosa-Que tengo una cita con Sasuke en la noche.

-Nos vemos Sakura que te valla bien-dijo la ojiperla.

(::::::)

En ese mismo día pero en Ichiraku ramen, Naruto y Sasuke seguia comiendo hasta que Naruto dice.

-Sabes Sasuke me alegro que tu y Sakura sean novios-dijo el rubio teniendo la atencion de Uchiha- ademas me alegro que se quede con alguien a quién considero mi hermano.

- Has madurado mucho Naruto…pero ¿y tú?-decia el Uchiha mientras miraba a su amigo.

(Naruto lo saca de sus pensamientos) yo que…estaba pensando en comer otro plato de Ramen

-Parece que aún no ha madurado mucho-dicia el pelinegro con una gotica en la cabeza-ehhh ¿acaso vas a estar solo toda tu vida?.

- No, sé que algún día-dice el rubio poniendo una mano en su corazon- Encontraré a la mujer de mis sueños.

- Vaya, aún sigues siendo un idiota sin remedio-decia el pelinegro.

- ¿por qué dices eso?dice el rubio mirándolo cara a cara.

- Porque tal vez esa mujer ya la has encontrado-dijo el Uchiha pensando en Hinata.

- Sabes, a veces eres muy raro-dijo el ojiazul mirando extraño a su amigo.

-Pero tú siempre te comportarás como tonto-dijo el pelinegro en tono burlon.

- ¿que has dicho…?-dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

- Que siempre serás un tonto-dijo sin rodeo el Uchiha.

- Eso sí me ofendió, pelea conmigo- dijo el rubio mientras le salia a al luz el Naruto de 12 años.

-No…tengo que ver a Sakura-se para del aciento da algunos pasos y le dice-Naruto

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo.

- Por una vez usa tu corazón y no tu estómago dijo el Uchiha señalando a su amigo-Así sabrás a quién me refiero…no la pierdas, tonto…sayonara (se va camino a casa de Sakura)

- Mmmmm pensando -De quién? me estará hablando).da igual, iré a entrenar.

(:::::)

Entonce Naruto se marcha para el campo 7 cuando ya tiene un rato entrenando nota que esta siendo vigilado.

-¿Quien esta ahy-dijo el rubio mientras sakaba un kunai de su bolsa.

-Eto... soy yo Naruto-Kun-dice un poco nerviosa y tartamurdiando

- Hola Hinata que haces aquí -dijo el rubio-Acaso esta entrenando.

-Si Na…Naruto-Kun-dijo la Hyuga con timidez-(Penso- esta es mi oportunidad estamos solos.

Entoces Naruto se sento y comenso a ver el atardecer.

Hinata estaba mirando al rubio como observaba nostálgico un hermoso atardecer-(Vamos Hinata tu puedes decírselo..- Esta es la mejor oportunidad que haz tenido en mucho tiempo….¡Vamos!).

-Na…Naruto-kun.. hay algo que.. quiero decirte-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada del rubio.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata.

-¿Qué es Hinata?-dijo con curiosidad el rubio al notar como Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mas de lo normal y no volteaba a verlo.

- Pues…..yo…..veras…..este…..quería…..de….decirte…. que-en ese instante Hinata volteo a ver a los ojos a Naruto y al verlos tomo el valor que necesitaba para decírselo- Yo… NARUTO KUN!-¡YO TE AMO - grito Hinata a todo pulmón cosa que produjo eco por toda el área de entrenamiento haciendo que se escuchara varias veces.

Hinata totalmente roja y apunto de desmayarse esperaba impaciente lo que tendría que decir el rubio.

- Hinata!-dijo el rubio- es verdad seguramente la chica de la que me hablaba Sasuke era Hinata pero que hago nunca había pensado en Hinata como la mujer que amo siempre la he visto como una gran amiga.

Hinata estaba casi en shock esperando lo que tendría que decir Naruto.

-Valla no quiero lastimarla-decia el rubio- En este momento ni siquiera se que es lo que siento por ella, creo k solamente la veo como amiga ¿que haré? ¿Que le diré?

- Hinata gracias -decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a Hinata y la abrazaba-Pero sabes estoy muy confundido siempre te he visto como mi amiga yo creo que lo mejor seria que siguiéramos siendo amigos

Hinata en ese momento comenzó a llorar en silencio estaba llena de dolor sentía hecho pedazos su corazón y aunque Naruto la estaba abrazando no sentía consuelo.

- Hinata no llores yo siempre te he visto como una amiga.- pensaba Naruto.

Hinata estaba completamente en shock así que en un momento de descuido de Naruto se soltó de el y se hecho a correr llorando. Los amigos de ambos estaban hablando ahí cerca del campo de entrenamiento sobré sus cosas y solamente alcanzaron haber a una chica corriendo y llorando.

(::::)

-Esa que va ahí no era Hinata.-dijo Shikamaru.

-Si pero por que esta llorando.-dijo Kiba.

Naruto la vio alejarse y vio a sus amigos pero no quiso saludarles se fue directo a su casa a pensar sobre lo que había pasado con Hinata.

Continuara(dejen reviews)


	2. La desicion de Hinata

conti(perdon la ortografia

Capitulo 2:La decicion de Hinata

(Quiero aclarar que el padre de Hinata en este fic es mas comprencivo)

Hinata habia llegado llorando a su casa su padre y neji estaban entrenando cuando la vieron pasar corriendo y encerrándose en su cuarto.

- Que le pasa a hinata?-dijo Hiashi viendo que su hija que paso llorando.

-No lo se tio-respondio el genio Hyuga

-No importa hablare con ella después.-dijo el Hyuga mayor.

(::::)

En el cuarto de Hinata Hanabi estaba tocando la puerta mientras decia.

-Hinata hermana que te pasa? estas bien?-preguntaba la pequeña Hyuga.

-Por favor Hanabi dejame sola -respondia la ojiperla mientras lloraba y decia en su cama-

¿Porque? Naruto-kun ¿porque? no soy de tu gusto que tengo k cambiar para k me ames, porque? te gusta Sakura y yo no, por que? Naruto me destrozaste el corazón por que Naruto por que.?

(:::::)

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba en su departamento

- Hinata por que me siento tan mal si fui sincero contigo, ¿por que? Hinata siento que se me arranco un pedazo de corazón Dios porque? siento esto.-pensaba el rubio recostado en su cama

(::::::)

En la masion Hyuga

Hinata ella ya estaba mas tranquila se paro de su cama y salio al balcón de su casa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche.

-Naruto-kun mi amor yo no puedo vivir sin ti preferiría morir para evitarme este sufrimiento, En ese momento Hinata mirando el cielo se puso a cantar canto para todo Konoha y mientras iba cantando sentía como la carga del dolor se hacia cada vez mas ligera. Su padre en ese instante iba entrando a su cuarto y la escucho cantar se quedo quieto mientras ella terminaba su canción.

- No sabía que cantaras tan bien hija mía-dijo el Hyuga mayor.

- Padre disculpa no te escuche entrar estaba distraída.-dijo la ojiperla secandoce las lagimas.

-Hinata por que lloras.-dijo Hiashi.

-Padre me da un poco de pena contarte,-dijo la Hyuga- Pero lo haré por que después te quiero pedir algo.

-OK cuéntame que te pasa.-dijo el Hyuga mayor.

(Hinata muy ruborizada le dijo-Padre estoy enamorada.

(Hiashi sorprendido le pregunto- Y de quien estas enamorada hija mía?

- Estoy enamorada de naruto uzumaki,-respondía Hinata mientras miraba por la ventana sujetando fuertemente su peluche.

-Naruto Nzumaki?-dijo solprendido el Hyuga mayor- El chico que peleo con Neji en los exámenes chunnin

-Así es padre estoy enamorada de el desde que éramos niños.-espondio la Hyuga.

-Y cuéntame como te enamoraste de el?-pregunto Hiashi.

Hinata le conto-(bueno padre cuando éramos niños siempre lo veía al principio me parecía gracioso todas las travesuras de hacia pero después me fui enamorando de el, es un chico con coraje y muy valiente también me daba algo de lastima por que el no tubo a nadie creció solo siempre, pero a pesar de eso nunca lo he visto llorar siempre ayudando Alos demás dispuesto a hacer todo por las personas que quiere.

Y cuando tuvimos aquel problema con Neji el me ayudo mucho, gracias a el me hice mas valiente.

-¿Entiendo pero por que llorabas?- pregunto el Hyuga mayor.

-Veras padre… decidí decirle que lo amaba hoy.-respondio la ojiperla.

-Y que te dijo?-volvio a preguntar Hiashi.

-Me dijo que estaba confundido-dijo Hinata- Que siempre me había visto como una amiga,- Que no sabia que pensar- Y que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

- ¿Y tu que hiciste?-pregunto Hiashi

- Yo… solo me vine la ojiperla- Me dolió mucho que me allá dicho eso no creo que pueda superar esto padre, y es por eso que te quiero pedir una cosa.

- Si cuéntame hija-dijo Hiashi

- He decidido irme lejos,-dijo la Hyuga- Quiero irme a lo mas lejos posible- Y comenzar de nuevo tal vez logre superar esto- Si no lo veo en un tiempo.

-Estas segura hija,-pregunto el Hyuga mayor- Pero que vas hacer en otro país?

-No se estudiare algo.-respondio la Hyuga.

-Ya se yo tengo un amigo-dijo el Hiashi- Que tiene una escuela de canto en la tierra de los viento-Que te parece si estudias canto- Yo te acabo de escuchar y cantas muy bonito.

-Me parece bien cantando-dijo la Hyuga- Me siento mucho mejor me desahogo y me libero.

- Hija estas segura de esto?-pregunto el Hyuga mayor.

-Si padre-respondio la peliazul.

-Y para cuando quieres que hable con mi amigo?-pregunto de nuevo Hiashi.

- Lo mas antes posible por la Hyuga.

-Creo que puedo escribirle enseguida-dijo Hiashi- Tratare de arreglar todos los asuntos hoy mismo para que puedas irte la próxima semana que te parece?

-Bien padre me parece perfecto -dijo la Hyuga-alla tratare de arrancarme este amor del corazó.

-OK hija haré eso enseguida-dijo Hiashi-Entonces ve haciendo las maletas.

-Si padre gracias-dijo la ojiperla.

-De nada hija puedes contar conmigo-dijo Hiashi abrazando a su hija- Te quiero.

- Gracias padre yo también-dijo la Hyuga mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Hiashi salio de la habitación de la hyuuga y se dirigió al estudio para arreglar todo para la partida de su hija mayor a la tierra de los vientos que por cierto quedaba sumamente lejos de konoha.

Toc toc(tocan la puerta de el cuarto de Hinata)

-¿Quien es?-pregunta la ojiperla.

- Soy yo Hinata-sama-responde el genio Hyuga.

- Pasa Neji-dijo Hinata mientras preparaba sus maletas.

-Hinata-sama hable con mi tío-dijo Neji- Me contó lo que paso estas segura de esto?

- Si neji quiero ver si allá puedo olvidarme de el-dijo la peliazul.

- Hinata yo estoy seguro de que el también te ama dijo el genio- solamente esta confundido.

- No Neji el nunca se fijaría en mi de eso estoy segura-dijo la Hyuga.

- Pero Hinata-sama-Neji trato de hacer entrar en razon asu prima.

-Neji no insistas por favor,-dijo la peliazul- Mira cambiemos de tema te quiero pedir algo

-¿Que nesecitas?-pegunto el genio.

-Neji no quiero que nadie sepa-dijo la Hyuga- Que me voy a la tierra de los vientos.

- Pero y si me preguntan.-dice el genio Hyuga

-No digas nada hasta que me allá ido,-dijo la Hyuga-Después de haberme ido cuéntales a todos si quieres, antes no por favor.

-Esta bien Hinata-sama,-dijo el genio-Te deseo suerte allá.

continuara(dejen reviews)


	3. Descubriemdo mis sentimiento y partida H

Conti(perdon la ortografia)

mesaje de autor:

Quiero aclarar que este fic es Ninja lo que pasa es que quiero darle algo diferente y en los proximpo capitulo lo ententeran mas

Capitulo 3:Descubriendo mis Sentimientos y la partida de Hinata

En ese mismo dia en el departamento, de Naruto eran las 9pm y el rubio se entontraba en su cama boca ariba pensando, en lo que sucedio con Hinata (hasta que alguien toca la puerta)

´´Toc´´ toc´´

- Ya voy-dijo el rubio parandoce de su cama.

-Sasuke Sakura-Hola naruto -ellos habían dejado de lado su cena para ver como estaba su amigo)

-Hola Sasuke Sakura que tal?-dijo el rubio.

-Eso es lo que venimos a preguntar que tal estas?-dijo el Uchiha.

- Si vimos a Hinata corriendo-decia la pelirosa-Que fue lo que paso Naruto?

-Pues verán me dijo que me amaba-dijo el rubio.

-Valla no pensé que se atrevería a decírtelo.-dijo el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-Que ustedes lo sabían?-pregunto el rubio.

-Claro era muy evidente-respondio la ojiverde.

-Y por que? no me lo dijeron -ahora pregunto el rubio.

-Tenías que saberlo por Hinata no por nosotros.-respondio la pelirosa.

-Estoy muy confundido-dijo el rubio- Me siento mal triste desanimado-Siento un vació muy grande me duele el pecho también.

-Naruto eso es bueno-dijo el Uchiha

-Que como va hacer bueno si me siento mal?-dijo el ojiazul

-Que tonto eres todos esos síntomas-decia la pelirosa-Quiere decir que tu también estas enamorado de Hinata

-Que? Ustedes creen eso?-pregunto el rubio.

- Caro tonto no te das cuenta tú también las amas-respondio Sakura.

-Pero esque yo estoy confundido-decia el rubio-Nunca había visto a Hinata de otra manera que no fuera como amigos.

- Piénsalo Naruto Hinata siempre-decia el Uchiha-Te ha apoyado y ha estado contigo.

-Si recuerda cuando peleaste con Kiba-decia la ojiverde-Ella te apoyo a pesar de ser del mismo equipo.

- Y cuando paso lo de Neji también-dijo el pelinegro.

-Y recuerda que ella fue la que propuso buscar el bikouchuu-dijo la pelirosa.

- (Pensaba Naruto-Es verdad ella siempre me apoyo hasta recuerdo un día que me dijo que me admiraba mucho y me dio animo ante de la pelea com Neji, pero no lo se igual estoy muy confundido

-Nosotros nos vamos Naruto piénsalo bien analiza tu corazón.-dijieron Sasuke y Sakura antes de irse.

-Si gracias adiós.-se despedia el rubio.

Sasuke y Sakura se fueron y Naruto se quedo pensando:

-Hinata es verdad? Estaré enamorado de ti enserio, mañana tengo que salir con Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura a una misión pero cuando regrese te buscare y hablaremos de esto. (pensaba Naruto.

Esa noche Naruto no pudo dormir pensando en todos los momentos que paso junto a Hinata.

(::::::)

Ala mañana siguiente Naruto se fue a la mision con su equipo(la misio duro una semana)

Ala semana siguiente Hinata y su familia estaban en la entrada de la Aldea para despedirla.

-Hija estas segura de esto?.pregunto Hiashi-Aun te puedes arrepentir

-Si padre estoy segura-respondio la Hyuga.

- Escríbenos hermana-dijo la pequeña Hyuga.

-Hinata-sama-decia el genio- Deberías hablar con Naruto antes de irte.

- No insistas Neji-dijo la ojiperla- además solamente me voy por un año- Creo que es tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo.-También debo aprovechar ahora que el anda en una misión- Así me iré mas tranquila.

En ese momento llego el carruaje que llevaría a Hinata a la tierra de los vientos, este lugar quedaba lejos de Konoha por lo tanto ella se demoraría 2 días en llegar.

-Bueno entonces yo… me despido.-dijo la ojiperla un poco triste.

-Cuídate hija y conviértete en una gran cantante,-dijo Hiashi- Pero sigue entrenando.

-Adiós hermana te extrañare-dijo Hanabi-Escríbeme para ver como te va.

-Hinata piénsalo bien.-dijo Neji tratando de entrar en razon a su prima.

-Ya lo pensé Neji hasta luego despídeme de todos-decia la ojiperla-Los chicos de mi equipo y de mis amigos-Ahh también de Naruto-kun por favor. -Decía esto muy triste-

-Me voy adiós a todos.-dijo la peliazul.

En ese momento Hinata dudo por un instante pero finalmente se subió en el carruaje ya estando arriba y sentada en su lugar miro por la ventana y pensó en Naruto.

(Penso Hinata-Mi Naruto-kun te amo te extrañare mucho sigue entrenando para que te conviertas en el mejor Hokage de nuestra Aldea.

-Señorita lista para irnos?-dijo el chofer del carruaje.

-Si gracias-dijo la Hyuga.

Hinata se asoma de nuevo por la ventana y dice-Naruto-kun te amoooooo-mientras lloraba.

(::::::)

Mientras tanto con Kakashi.

-Auch -decía Naruto apretándose el pecho.

- Que te pasa Naruto-pregunto la pelirosa.

- No se me dio un punzón en el pecho-respondio el rubio-No se por que pero de pronto me sentí mal.

-Deben haberte dado un golpe en el pecho-dijo Kakashi- Mientras peleábamos.

- Si quien iba a pensar que en este misión tardaríamos-dijo la ojiverde-Mas de lo esperado. -Por suerte ya vamos de regreso a Konoha, -Llegaremos mañana temprano.

-Te sientes mejor Naruto?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Si aun que me siento algo raro.-respondio el rubio.

-Bien vamos todavía vamos por la mitad del camino.-decia Kakashi.

-Empezaron a caminar el se queda atrás miro hacia el cielo y pensó en Hinata.

-Naruto estas bien-pregunto el Uchiha.

- Si Sasuke estoy bien.-respondio el rubio que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Sabes sasuke el otro día cuando tu y Sakura-dijo el rubio- Se fueron me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-Y que pensaste?-pregunto el pelinegro.

Creo que si estoy enamorado de Hinata -respondio el rubio.

Naruto dice-Si ese día cuando la vi.- Llorar se me destrozo el corazón y estos días -Que no he podido verla se me han hecho eternos- Ya quiero llegar ala Aldea para buscarla,- Ojala no ande en alguna misión con Shino y Kiba. -Sabes anoche no pude dormir pensando en ella- Sentía un vació tan grande en mi corazón creo que de verdad la amo.

-Que bien Naruto que te distes cuenta.-dijo el Uchiha.

-Si no hallo la hora de llegar a Konoha-dice el rubio-Para ir hablar con ella y decirle que me perdone que yo también la amo.

-Pues entonces apurémonos-dice le pelinegro- Para que se lo digas cuanto antes, ella estará muy feliz.

- Si tan feliz como me sentí yo anoche-dice el rubio- Cuando me di cuenta de que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

(::::::)

Al día siguiente llegaron ala entrada de la aldea los jounin que cuidan la entrada les dieron la bienvenida.

-Que tal kakashi-dijo el jounin 1

-Bien ahora vamos a darle-dice Kakashi- El reporte de la misión a Hokage-sama

- No espera Hokage sama-dijo el jounin 2- Nos dio la orden de decirles-A ustedes que apenas llegaran se fueran- Al instituto ninja tiene algo que anunciar.

-OK vamos allá entonces.-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto piensa) -Valla que lastima quería buscar a Hinata apenas llegara, bueno alo mejor a ella también la mandaron a llamar si la veo ahí le diré si podemos hablar.

(:::::::)

En el instituto Ninja

-Valla por fin llegan son los últimos -dijo la Hokage.

Al lado de Tsunade estaba Neji todos un poco intrigados por lo que les iban a decir.

- Los mande a llamar por que tengo que darles un anuncio.-dijo la rubia

-Que paso vieja Tsunade?-grita el rubio.

-Bueno la verdad es que-dijo la rubia- El del anuncio es Neji Hyuuga.

-Que es lo que nos tienes que decir Neji-pregunto Kiba

-Si y por que Hinata no a ido a entrenar.-dijo Shino.

-Precisamente sobre ella quiero hablarles-dijo el genio Hyuga.

-Que? Que paso con Hinata le paso algo a Hinata? Como esta ella responde Neji- Decía Naruto mientras se lanzo sobre Neji tomándolo por la camiseta.

- Tranquilo Naruto lo vas ahorcar déjalo hablar.-decia Shikamaru

-Si Naruto ya déjalo.-dijo Tenten

-Esta bien pero dinos ya que paso con Hinata?-pregunto el rubio.

-Hinata se fue-respondio Neji.

Naruto muy desesperado de nuevo lanzándose sobre neji y de nuevo tomándolo por la camiseta le dice:

-Se fue como que se fue a donde se fue -preguntaba el rubio.

-Se fue lejos-respondio el genio Hyuga

Naruto soltó a neji y quedo completamente shokeado?

-Pero por que se fue?-preguntaba la pelirosa

-Hinata se fue a estudiar a otro país por un año.-respondio Neji

A Naruto esas palabras le taladraron la mente (1 año) pensó

-Pero por que no nos dijo que se iría?-pregunto Ino.

-Esa decisión la tomo la semana pasada-respondio Neji-Y se fue ayer en la mañana.

Sakura volvió haber donde estaba Naruto y lo vio muy impactado solamente diciendo Hinata no.

-Naruto te encuentras bien.-pregunto la pelirosa.

En ese instante Naruto salio por la ventana.

- Naruto espera a donde vas?-volvio y pregunto la ojiverde

(::::::)

Naruto corrió desesperada mente hacia las montañas donde estaban las caras de los Hokages, se sentía sumamente mal muy impactado no esperaba una noticia así. El desde muy pequeño sintió el dolor y la soledad pero en ese instante estaba experimentado algo nuevo y mas doloroso algo que penetraba en su corazón desgarrándolo en mil pedazos, le costaba respirar y le dolía el pecho en ese momento comenzó a llover. Se subió en la cima intentando que cada gota de lluvia se llevara su dolor y estando arriba grito a todo pulmón

-Hinataaaaa¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba el rubio mientras golpeaba el suelo.

EN ese instante Hinata despertó de un brinco y miro por la ventana ya estaba amaneciendo e iba llegando a la tierra de los vientos.

continuara(dejen reviews)


	4. La llegada de Hinata ala tierra de los v

Conti(perdon la ortografiia)

Capitulo 4:La llegada de Hinata a la tierra de los vientos

Hinata habia llegado a su destino a la tierras de los vietos era un hermoso, lugar pero al llegar a la escuela quedo impactada, por lo hermosa que era(era en forma de un castillo ingles)al llegar alguien la resibio.

- Bienvenida señorita Hyuuga este es el internado de canto,-dijo un hombre que la resibia en la puerta- algunos de nuestros alumnos son ninjas igual que usted y otros son chicos comunes.

-Su habitación es la 87. -dijo el hombre(Que coincidencia el numero de los equipos de Hinata y naruto jajaja.

- Gracias-dijo la ojperla.

(:::::::)

Hinata camino y llego a la habitación entro y habían 3 camas en ese momento aparecieron 2 chicas.

-¿?: Hola tu debes ser Hinata mucho gusto mi nombre es Zoe y ella es Mitzy – Zoe era una chica de la misma edad que Hinata, tenia el cabello café y los ojos negros, mientras que mitzy era una linda chica de pelo negro que llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos café , ambas eran muy bonitas y se notaba que eran muy amables con sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mu… mucho gusto soy Hi…Hinata Hyuuga - respondió la peliazul avergonzada.

-Si ya nos habían dicho que una chica-dijo Zoe- Nueva de Konoha se iba a incorporar a nuestra escuela.

-Si se nota que eres una buena chica-dijo Mitzy-Y que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

- Gracias yo también espero que nos llevemos bien – contesto la Hyuga con cortesía

-Te noto algo triste, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Zoe.

- Si estoy bien gracias.-respondio la ojiperla.

-Debe ser por haber dejado a su familia-dijo Mitzy- Para venir a acá.

-Si eso es gracias por preocuparse.-dijo la Hyuga

-¿Hinata te gustaría conocer la escuela?-pregunto Zoe.

-Si gracias.-respondio la peliazul.

-Muy bien vamos te mostraremos todo el establecimiento.-dijo Mitzy.

(:::::)

Las 3 chicas salen de su habitación y van caminando por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que Zoe y Mitzy le mostraban a Hinata todo el entorno. Aunque ella ponía poco atención ya que su mente al igual que su corazón lo ocupaba cierto rubio ojiazul hiperactivo.

-Esta es la biblioteca-decia Zoe.

-Esta es la sala de canto.-decia Mitzy

-Y por ultimo este es el comedor.-decia Zoe

- ¿Que te parece?-preguntaba Zoe

- Me parecen bien, pe…pero yo pensé que el colegio solamente era de mu…mujeres-dijo la ojiperla-Y veo que arriba también hay hombres.

-Así es Hinata, arriba están las habitaciones de los hombres-dijo Mitzy- Y acá abajo están las de nosotras, recibimos las clases juntos.

-No te preocupes los chicos son muy buenos amigos.-dijo Zoe.

-Si con algunos de ellos tenemos-dijo Mitzy-Una banda de rock suave-somos´´ Los blacker.´´

-¿A…así? Y que? es una Banda de rock-pregunto la ojiperla.

-!Que¡ no sabes lo que es una banda de rock-Decia alterada Mitzy.

-No es que-dijo la peliazul-de donde vengo nunca habia eschuchado-Algo sobre Banda musicales.

-Bueno Hinata te explicare-dijo Zoe-Una banda de rock suave-Como la de nosotro esta comformada por-Chicos y chicas que tocan algun istrumento musical y esta compuesta por-El Bocalista-el baterista-el pianista electrico-el bajista-y el Coro-y el guitarrista electrico.

-Ya comprendo un poco-dijo la Hyuga.

-Si, dime ¿no te gustaría pertenecer a nuestro grupo?-dijo Zoe. Somos 3 hombres y 2 mujeres, si tu te unieras emparejaríamos mejor.

-Yo… yo no lo se – contesto la Hyuga muy nerviosa por lo que le estaban proponiendo.

-Vamos Hinata estoy segura de que cantas muy bien-dijo Mitzy-Además estudiarías mejor el mundo de la música.

-Si Hinata seguramente los chicos no se opondrán-dio Zoe Ya que habíamos estado buscando una chica para que Haga el coro en nuestra Banda.

-Hinata: yo… no lo se me da un poco de pena -decía la peliazul un poco ruborizada.

-Mira haremos esto-dicia Zoe-primero te oiremos cantar y luego decidiremos junto con los chicos. ¿Que te parece?

-Esta bien. – Respondió la Hyuga un poco insegura-

-OK entonces ven a ala sala de música alas 4 de la tarde es ahí donde ensayamos-¿Te parece?-dijo Mitzy

-Esta bien. -Valla en que lió me estoy metiendo- pensaba Hinata.

(::::::::)

Mientras tanto en Konoha Naruto había estado pensando en lo sucedido así que decidió buscar a Neji para que le diera algún dato sobre Hinata. Entonces se encamino hacia la mansión Hyuga y estando allí comenzó a llamarlo desde afuera en la entrada de la imponente puerta de la casa de los Hyuga.

-¿Neji estas ahí? Sal soy yo Naruto. -Gritaba Naruto desde afuera de la mansión Hyuga.

(Pero en vez de salir Neji, salio Hiashi. (El papa de Hinata)

-Buenas tardes joven-dijo Hiashi- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes seño-dijo el rubio-¿Se encontrara Neji?

-Neji no esta pero que nesecitas-dijo el Hyuga mayor- Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y busco a Neji para pedirle información sobre Hinata. -decía el rubio un poco ruborizado.

- Ahh tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, ven pasa quisiera hablar contigo.-Decía hiashi con cara seria.

S… si señor -respondió Naruto un poco asustado por lo que le iba a decir el padre de Hinata.

(::::)

Entraron al estudio de la mansión, Hiashi le dijo a Naruto que tomara asiento.

-Mira chico yo se que no fue tu intención pero lastimaste a mi hija- Le dijo Hashi con voz muy severa.

-Lo… lo se señor y como usted dice no fue mi intención lastimar así.-decia el rubio-Pero lo que ella dijo me tomo por sorpresa jamás imagine que ella estaba enamorada de mi. - contesto el rubio un poco asustado por la mirada del intimidante Hiashi Hyuga.

-Por eso he venido a buscar alguna información de ella,-dijo el rubio- Quiero localizarla y decirle que me perdone.

-Hinata esta en un internado muy lejos de Konoha,-decia Hiashi- Esta estudiando y no le permiten recibir visitas o cartas hasta-Que allá terminado sus estudios,-Solamente yo recibo un informe de cómo esta ella mensualmente.

-Entonces ¿no hay forma de hablar con ella?-pregunto el rubio muy trisé cuando escucho esto.

-No, no la hay.- respondió Hiashi un poco sorprendido por la actitud triste del Uzumaki.

-No puede ser. Decía el rubio mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Respóndeme esta pregunta -decía Hiashi mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Tú amas a mi hija?-pregunto el Hyuga mayor.

-Si señor la amo. – contesto Naruto sin siquiera pensarlo-

-Entonces si la amas espérala,-dijo Hiashi- Dale tiempo ella esta dolida,-Esa será la mejor manera de demostrar tu amor.

(Naruto se puso muy triste en ese momento,- 1 año se le hacia muchísimo tiempo, si la hubiera tenido frente a el en ese momento no hubiera dudado ni un segundo para corresponder a su amor.

-Esta bien señor, la esperare hasta que regrese. – Respondió el rubio con la mirada perdida de tanta tristeza que invadía su corazón en ese instante.

Hiashi estaba muy sorprendido verdaderamente su hija tenia fuertes razones para haberse enamorado de el.

-Sabes Naruto eres un buen chico,-decia Hiashi- Y estoy seguro que cuando todo esto se arregle harás muy feliz a mí hija.

-Así será señor, -dijo el rubio-Solamente le pido un favor.

- ¿Dime?-dijo el Hyuga mayor.

-Cada mes que reciba ese informe-dijo el ojiazul- Me gustaría que me hiciera saber como esta Hinata.

-Así será, te mantendré informado. -respondió el hyuga

- Gracias-decia el rubio mientas salia de la masion.

Naruto salio de la mansión Hyuuga y se dirigió a Ichiraku para comer, estaba muy deprimido por tener que esperar tanto tiempo para volver a ver a su amada Hinata. Mientras iba caminando se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hola Naruto-dijo la pelirosa

-Hola Naruto ¿como estas? – pregunto el Uchiha al ver al rubio muy deprimido

-Hola chicos estoy bien.-respondio sin animos el rubio.

-Pues no se nota traes una cara. – decía la pelirosa un poco preocupada por la cara de su amigo

-Si Naruto ¿que te paso?.-pregunto de nuevo el Uchiha.

-Fui a buscar a Neji para pedirle que me ayudara-repondio el rubio-A localizar a Hinata.

-Y que paso, ¿hablaste con el?-dijo el pelinegro.

-No, no estaba -dijo el rubio-Pero hable con el padre de Hinata.- Me dijo que donde esta ella, no recibe ni cartas ni visitas.

-Lo siento Naruto.-dijo la ojiverde.

-Y ¿que vas hacer?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Por el momento no puedo hacer nada solamente- la tengo que esperar hasta que regrese- contesto el rubio muy triste.

- No te preocupes Naruto veras que 1 años pasa volando.-dijo el Uchiha.

-Eso espero.-dijo el rubio.

(::::::)

Mientras en la tierra de los vientos Hinata se preparaba para encontrarse con sus nuevas amigas en el salón de música. Después de que estuvo lista se sentó en su cama y miro el pañuelo que Naruto una vez le regalo. Naruto espero que aquí pueda olvidarte, aun que no se como lo voy hacer.

-¿?: Por que tan pensativa

-Zoe…me asustases.-dijo la ojiperla

-Disculpa,-dijo Zoe- Oye te veo un poco triste estas segura que ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien.-respondio la Hyuga.

-Sabes esa tristeza que representa tu cara-decia Zoe- Solamente puede ser ocasionada por el dolor de amar.

-¿Hinata estas enamorada? Pregunto Zoe un poco curiosa.

-Yo… bu… bueno yo…-respondia la ojiperla un poco roja y nerviosa y tartamurdiando.

-No te preocupes-dijo Zoe con una sonrisa- Ya me respondiste con ese tartamudeo,- Pero descuida no te preguntare nada mas,- Me lo contaras cuando estés lista.

-Gracias Zoe.-dijo la pelazul.

-De nada ahora vamonos que nos están esperando-dijo Zoe

-Si vamos.-dijo la ojiperla

(::::::::)

Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar ala sala de música entraron y ahí estaba Mitzy con 3 chicos. Uno de los chicos tenia el pelo café delgado y con los ojos del mismo color se llamaba Yuki, el otro tenia el cabello negro alto y muy buen mozo su nombre era Dey, y el ultimo era un pelirrojo muy guapo un poco vanidoso con su personalidad, se veía que se arreglaba muy bien para cualquier cosa y que no era de fiar. Se llamaba Kay (el era un ninja al igual que Hinata, pero este ya era de nivel jounin)

-Hola chicos ya llegamos ella es la chica nueva.-decia Zoe mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

-Mu… mucho gusto soy… Hinata Hyuga – se presento ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Mucho gusto soy Yuki y soy el bocalista, y tamben toco la guitarra electrica-dice Yuki- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Y yo soy Dey un gusto.-dijo Dey- Y soy el baterista.

Y finalmente se presento el pelirrojo.

-Hola preciosa como estas mi nombre es Kay-deca kay- y es un gusto conocer a un ángel tan hermoso- Y soy la voz del Coro (decía el chico mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mano)

Hinata se ruborizo un poco, después sonrió y les contesto.

-Mu… mucho gusto. –decía Hinata tartamudeando

-Bueno chicos llego la hora de ensayar pero primero vamos a escuchar a Hinata dijo Mitsy

-Yo… no se que cantar -decía la peliazul con la cara muy roja-

- Canta cualquier canción que te sepas…-dijo Zoe

Hinata se acerco al micrófono estaba nerviosa, pero a ella le encantaba cantar asi que cogio valor y comenso a cantar.

continuara.(dejen reviews)

ahhh se me olvido mitsy toca el piano electrico y Zoe es la bajista


End file.
